EEG detection systems exist that include bio-signal sensors (e.g., electroencephalography (EEG) sensors) that allow brain waves of a user to be measured. Sensory Evoked Potentials (SEPs) are generally involuntary EEG signals of a person generated when the person responds to a stimulus (e.g., visually-evoked potentials, or EEG potentials evoked through other senses, such as tactile-evoked or audio-evoked potential). Thus, it is desirable to provide EEG detection systems that can be used for SEP applications and/or EEG control of devices using SEPs, such as visually-evoked potentials.